


Per vedersi, per sentirsi

by Rota



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Inforcati gli occhiali, il ragazzo guardò in alto sorridendo.-Come sto?Kubota si strinse attorno a lui, con braccia e gambe, in un gesto puramente istintivo; curvò la schiena e il collo per guardare verso il proprio petto, dove si appoggiava la nuca dell’altro. Eppure, anche a una distanza di mezzo respiro dal suo naso, aggrottò la fronte.-Tokito, non ti vedo senza occhiali…
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru
Kudos: 1





	Per vedersi, per sentirsi

**Author's Note:**

> *Fandom: Wild Adapter  
> *Prompt: 17. Baciarsi in un posto insolito  
> *Personaggi/Ship: Kubota Makoto, Tokito Minoru // KubotaTokito

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inforcati gli occhiali, il ragazzo guardò in alto sorridendo.  
-Come sto?  
Kubota si strinse attorno a lui, con braccia e gambe, in un gesto puramente istintivo; curvò la schiena e il collo per guardare verso il proprio petto, dove si appoggiava la nuca dell’altro. Eppure, anche a una distanza di mezzo respiro dal suo naso, aggrottò la fronte.  
-Tokito, non ti vedo senza occhiali…  
-Ah, sei davvero cieco?  
-Di solito è così, quando hai gli occhiali per problemi di vista...  
Tokito afferrò le stecche dure, allontanando e avvicinando l’oggetto ai propri occhi come se fosse delle semplici lenti d’ingrandimento – lo divertiva vedere come il profilo di lui venisse modificato in figure grottesche, assolutamente non umane.  
-Certo che in effetti, per non vederci proprio-  
Le loro dita si sfiorarono quando Kubota riprese i propri occhiali e tornò a vederlo: gli sorrise, accarezzandogli piano la guancia con il retro della mano.  
Allungò poi la gamba sui cuscini del divano, e subito lo fece anche Tokito, per giocare con il proprio piede con il suo. Lo lasciò fare quando intrufolò la propria mano calda sotto la sua felpa, per avere contatto con la nuda pelle – era confortante sentirlo.  
-Dimmi un po’, cosa vorresti mangiare stasera?  
-Ho voglia di mangiare della carne?  
Si strofinò ancora contro di lui, sentendo a malapena la televisione continuare a borbottare, in sottofondo.  
Le dita di Kubota scivolarono al suo fianco, in un blando tentativo di fargli il solletico. Lui abbassò la testa, con gli occhi socchiusi, e lo baciò tra i capelli senza neanche pensarci. Troppa era la calma, troppo era il tepore.  
Non si dissero niente per qualche istante, perché quel gesto colse impreparati entrambi, eppure fu così naturale – come naturali poi furono le loro parole e i loro gesti, tutto ciò che li teneva assieme in un quotidiano irrinunciabile.  
-Ci mettiamo a cucinare, allora.  
-Questa volta tocca a te-  
-Però se non ti levi, come faccio ad andare?  
Gli sorrideva: Tokito intravide un’espressione contenta sul suo viso, e si chiese se volesse essere lasciato davvero oppure facesse finta soltanto, per averlo ancora vicino.  
Kubota gli baciò i capelli di nuovo, scendendo verso le orecchie accaldate. Ma a quel punto Tokito sentì l’urgenza di ricambiare, perché non poteva certo lasciargli fare tutto ciò che voleva; quindi, cercò di allungarsi verso l’alto; riuscì a raggiungere solo il profilo del suo mento, baciò quello.  
Kubota sorrise, lo lasciò libero di ruotare contro di lui e abbracciarlo di nuovo, con il viso completamente affondato tra le pieghe della sua felpa.  
Stretti tra i cuscini, Tokito non voleva lasciarlo.  
-Ancora un po’, Kubo-chan. Resta qui.  
Con la mano ferina di lui stretta alla schiena, in un puro gesto di possesso, gli toccò ubbidire anche quella volta.  



End file.
